


Secrecy

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Kissing, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Talking, The Losers Club (IT) All Appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie and Eddie runoff from the Losers to be alone.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 36





	Secrecy

“Come on, Rich, why do we have to keep doing this? Can’t we just tell the others about us?” Eddie complained as Richie led him down the hallway. Since this was their first time in Mike’s new home in Florida, Richie wasn’t sure where everything was. That didn’t stop him from finding a bedroom, the guest room it looked to be, and close himself and Eddie behind the doors.

“They’re not ready yet, Eds,” Richie told him, holding his love close around his hips as he leaned him against the wall, staring dreamily into his eyes.

“But they have to know something is up! Look at the facts. I divorced Myra, moved in with you, and we disappear together whenever we’re all doing something!”

Richie looked at him with those eyes, the ones that hypnotized Eddie. “So, Ben and Bev did the same.”

“They’re married, doofus!”

Purring, Richie pulled him close. “I love when you get mad and call me names. You’re so hot.”

Unable to resist Richie’s charm, Eddie gave in, wrapping his arms around Richie’s thick shoulders. Their lips met in hungry kisses. Richie was the best kisser, knowing how to dance their tongues in a tango. It was enough to make Eddie’s legs feel like jello. Reminding himself, Eddie couldn’t let himself get too carried away, avoiding excitement.

Moaning in delight in the dim room, Richie slid his hands down Eddie’s spine, deepening the kisses. Just then he jumped when a hand moved south on his body, gripping him.

“Eddie Kaspbrak, you are one naughty boy, you know that?” Richie parted from the kisses, smiling happily into his lovers’ eyes.

“Only when you’re around, Rich,” Eddie answered, his voice husky. 

His insides shivered. “Oh, Eds, I really want to throw you into that bed and make mad love to you right now!”

Hearing the Losers belt out in celebration, that must have meant that the football game was back on. Now, they’d suspect something was up. Everyone knew that Richie loved the commercials of the Superbowl more than the game itself. 

“I’m just… scared.”

“Of what?” 

“Do you think they’d think differently about us?”

“Rich, after everything we’ve been through I don’t think they will,” Eddie told him. “‘Sides, haven’t we always acted like a married bickering couple?”

Chuckling, Richie remembered the times where an annoyed Stan rolled his eyes at their constant bickering. If only he were still around now.

“Rich, can I just ask you something?” Eddie got his love’s attention, a look of sadness in his eyes.

This worried Richie. “Yeah, what is it?”

“Are you… afraid to be with me?” Eddie asked him.

Feeling his heartache, Richie shook his head. “No! Don’t you ever think that, Eds! I love being with you!”

“Then, we shouldn’t be afraid to tell others,” Eddie told him.

Knowing that he was right, it was time for Richie to get out of this fear of himself once and for all. This was his second chance after all. Eddie was his second chance. And he couldn’t be any happier. 

Richie nodded, holding him close. “You’re right.”

Eddie grinned, kissing Richie’s cheek. “Thanks!”

“Next commercial break?” Richie suggested. 

“Oh yeah!” Eddie agreed. “When the game is on talking to Bill is like communicating with a brick wall!”

“Tell me about it!” Richie belted. “We could make out coming out our very own commercial!”

“That would be great!” And they exited out of the room.


End file.
